


Routines & Habits

by sahyoschild



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, jeongsamo cuddle pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahyoschild/pseuds/sahyoschild
Summary: Jeongyeon and Momo have slept in the same bed for years without any problems. They've formed their own nighttime habits separately and together before falling asleep, but what happens when Sana messes all this up and wants to sleep in the same bed with her two favourite unnies?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Routines & Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I was stressed so decided to write jeongsamo doing nothing other than lying in bed - it's a lot more PG than jeongsamo sleeping together suggests.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Momo, stop moving.” Jeongyeon grumbled. It felt like she was aboard a boat, sleeping underneath the deck, the choppiness of the ocean making her shift on her mattress. But instead of the sea, it was Momo tossing and turning beside her in their double bed. An equally powerful force.

“I can’t get comfortable,” Momo whined back, her voice muffled by the pillow as she pressed her face into it testing a new and experimental sleeping position. A calmness returned to their bed, but it only lasted a few seconds as Momo’s shifting against the sheets returned and so did some of her hair into Jeongyeon’s face as she whipped her head in exasperation. 

“Momo.” Jeongyeon said and puffed out air to move the hair from her face. Her voice would have sounded scolding if she wasn’t so exhausted; instead she mumbled out her attempt to make Momo stop. Jeongyeon was trying to stay warm under the sheets, but Momo’s turning pushed and pulled the sheets she’d collected from around her and circulated cold air under the covers, replacing the warmth. 

Momo lazily groaned in response to Jeongyeon, lifting her torso off the mattress in a creak of springs and then landing herself on top of Jeongyeon with a small thud. 

“Ugh,” Jeongyeon scrunched her face up at the dull impact as she felt Momo start to burrow herself against her, starting at her chest and then stopping in the crook between Jeongyeon’s neck and shoulder. Two final movements of Momo’s hand coming up to rest against Jeongyeon’s upper arm and a leg thrown over Jeongyeon’s legs signalled the end of her series of almost possessed movements.

“Are you finished?” Jeongyeon asked, her eyes still closed trying to fall asleep despite Momo not letting her. 

“Comfy,” Momo stated, barely audibly as she was overpowered by the sense of serenity wrapping herself around Jeongyeon in a comfortable position. Yet not as comfortable for Jeongyeon as her arm lay trapped under the weight of Momo clinging to her side. She tried to move it, managing a little, just enough for her to place it on Momo’s waist; slotted between Momo and their thick duvet and then between Momo’s oversized sleep shirt and her waist, feeling the skin there grow goosebumps at her touch but then smooth out as Jeongeon ran her thumb back and forth. She kept her grip there in order to stop Momo from escaping or her writhing in search of a comfortable position to start again, but mostly for the warmth and comfort that Momo brought her. 

Everything was still. All Jeongyeon could hear was her and Momo’s soft breathing working together as a slow metronome for the monotonous hum of the air conditioning in their room. As her eyelids relaxed, signalling that she was on the way to falling asleep, she still saw the light glow of the light in the hallway on the back of her eyelids, it spread a patch of dark red amongst the black of her shut eyes. Some of the girls in other rooms down the hallway enjoyed the light being on as they slept. Not a night light, but just the small glow of the hallway light from underneath the door being a part of their nighttime routine to help them relax. When they had first moved in, Jihyo had argued to keep the hallway light off in favour of their electric bill, but when Jihyo fell asleep one of the girls would sneak out of their room to turn the light back on so she finally gave up. Jeongyeon didn’t mind it being on. She had grown accustomed to it as it lay awake undisturbed as the nine girls in their dorm tried to sleep.

But not all of them tried to sleep as a faint sound of a door creaking open and then clicking closed travelled down the hall and underneath the door, like the light, into Jeongyeon and Momo’s room. Barely months into living in this dorm, Jeongyeon could easily distinguish who was walking down the hallway from the speed and weight of their footing and which door was opening and closing. Now having lived here for years, she knew that sound came from the big bedroom where Nayeon, Sana, Jihyo and Mina slept and as the footsteps pattered down the hallway, she knew they belonged to Sana. Jeongyeon guessed she was going to the bathroom and anticipated the noisy flush of the toilet that would surely disturb Momo’s sleep and make her aimlessly search for a new position against the mattress. 

Yet Sana’s footsteps weren’t followed by the distant noise of the bathroom door. Instead Jeongyeon heard the sound of their own door sliding open against the carpet immediately followed with the overwhelming light flooding brightness against the back of Jeongyeon’s eyelids. There for a second and then gone as the door closed shut, but it still caused Jeongyeon to scrunch her eyes tighter and Momo to shift lightly; Jeongyeon knew Momo was thankfully still asleep as her breathing was deep and even. 

Before Jeongyeon could process the intrusion, her brain fuzzy from almost, _almost_ falling asleep, the mattress dipped, a new pressure pushing against a spot on the mattress by Jeongyeon’s feet. The unevenness caused her feet to drift towards the dip, bringing her closer to Momo who already had a leg bent on top of her’s. But then Momo’s leg was gone. Jeongyeon felt the pressure of Momo’s leg lift off her own legs and then felt hands on her thighs pushing. 

Another dip created in the mattress, this time in the space where Jeongyeon and Momo’s legs had laid together. Momo’s arm was next, removed from where it was resting on Jeongyeon and then arms snuck up in between Jeongyeon’s hips and Momo’s stomach, pushing once more. They pushed limbs away, making more room for arms to creep further up and making more space like they were parting the Red Sea, but slower and less magnificent.

Then the covers were wrenched away from their bodies along with all the warmth they had settled into.

“What the-” Jeongyeon called out, opening her eyes to see Sana’s face close to her’s. She was on her arms and knees, army crawling up the bed. Amongst her attacks to wrench Jeongyeon and Momo apart, she pushed particularly hard underneath Momo, making her flip over onto her front and finally waking the girl up with a throaty whine. 

“Sorry to disturb you two.” Sana said, but as Jeongyeon’s eyes adjusted to the darkness more she saw Sana smiling at them. She didn’t look very sorry. 

“Sana, get out of here.” Momo tried to sound stern, but she was too tired. She tried to crawl closer to Jeongyeon again, closer to the relaxation she had before Sana had arrived. 

“No,” Sana whined out slowly. She reinforced her word but reaching for Momo and pushing messily on her stomach to hold her back as she laid down in the small space she created between the pair and pulled the covers up over the three of them. 

“What are you doing here?” Jeongyeon asked, completely confused as Sana had never done this before. Yes, her and Sana had cuddled on top of the bed in the day, recharging after coming back from a particularly difficult dance practice or Jeongyeon had walked into the bedroom on Momo and Sana talking in hushed whispered with content smiles and Sana’s hand playing with the ends of Momo’s hair as she rested on her chest, but she’d never joined either of them - let alone both - at night. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sana pouted, her eyes widening and sparkling in the dark. She turned to face Jeongyeon and snaked an arm underneath the pillow and her other up to Jeongyeon’s left shoulder, her two arms meeting at her shoulder as she clung onto the girl. She let out a content sigh, but Jeongyeon instantly rejected it. 

“Go cuddle with Jihyo or someone in your own room.” Jeongyeon pushed on Sana’s shoulder, trying to break her grasp around her shoulder in an attempt to kick her out of their room. 

“No,” Sana whined out again. She felt Jeongyeon’s hand push her shoulder back but her intertwined grip was stronger and she barely budged so Jeongyeon eased up, “I wanted to be with you two.”

Emphasising her point, Sana disconnected her hands but not to leave - to blindly grab for Momo’s arm. She found it and tugged it closer to her body, wanting Momo to wrap her arm around her waist and mould herself against her curves. 

“Ah,” Momo yelped into the dark room as she felt her arm get tugged away. Her body followed and her collarbone smacked against the back of Sana’s shoulder. 

“You’re so annoying,” Momo huffed again, sounding like she was just about ready to untangle Sana from Jeongyeon and herself to reclaim her place against the eldest girl. And by the grumble from Jeongyeon as Sana nuzzled into her chest, Momo was sure Jeongyeon would join her in removing the unwelcome intruder. Normally they’d have to wake up Dahyun when they found bugs and cockroaches in their room, but they could manage this one by themselves; it might cause just as much noise though, images of weeding Sana from their bed in a flurry of kicked limps and yells flooded her mind. 

But somehow as the minutes passed with Sana lying in the middle of the pair, trying to mould them to her own satisfaction, they no longer wanted to kick her out. Maybe it was the way Sana lightly ran her hand up and down Momo’s arm - a touch so different to the harsh tug from before - or maybe the way Sana’s lips ghosted the base of Jeongyeon’s neck as she laid on her chest that brought them comfort. But mostly they were just so tired of resisting Sana at this hour - the clock reading four in the morning - that both women felt themselves ease up. The tension that Sana’s arrival had brought them started to flow from them as they drifted off to sleep with a girl with a very big grin on her face planted in between them. 

* * *

Sana left early the next morning with a sweet “see you two later” and an equally sweet press of her lips to Jeongyeon’s shoulder and then to Momo’s temple before scooting off the mattress and out of their room. 

Unlike the parting kisses suggested, Jeongyeon and Momo were tired and grumpy for the rest of the day. Sana’s appearance has messed with their nighttime routine which reverberated through their whole day, making them dance at practice with a slight crick in their backs and sleep slotted so deep in their eyes they couldn’t wipe it out as hard as they tried. 

As much as Jeongyeon complained about Momo tossing and turning in their bed, she welcomed that instead of Sana causing more disruption and joining in with Momo using her as a human pillow. One was enough. 

And despite all of Momo’s frustrated movements, she did that every night. Every night for the several years they shared a bed, Jeongyeon would find her own comfortable spot against the mattress quickly, but it would take Momo longer to find her own through a pattern of trial and error. She always ended up cosying up to Jeongyeon, sometimes with a plushie in one hand and Jeongyeon’s waist in the other, but always near Jeongyeon. It was an unspoken understanding; the number of times Jeongyeon had been tempted to scold Momo for making such a fuss when she was always going to settle in the same spot was many, but she refrained from interfering, only welcoming Momo when she finally pressed her body and her heartbeat against her. 

Sana’s injection into their nightly routine had messed it all up completely. Sure, when they travelled abroad Jeongyeon and Momo would separately share rooms with the other girls, but when they were home in this dorm, _their_ room was _their_ space; a sacred space. 

They thought it was a one-time occurrence as Sana had never decided to sleep in their room before, but it wasn’t. 

* * *

The next time was the following night. 

Jeongyeon and Momo were out cold from how tiring rehearsals were and from the squeeze of fitting another human into their barely double bed the previous night. Their limbs which were expertly intertwined from years of perfecting how their bodies worked together and against one another was short-lived as footsteps sounded down the hallway and light flooded their room as the door swung open. 

Jeongyeon was the first to wake up and then Momo did at Jeongyeon’s loud groan of “Sana” and the way Sana’s shifting weight as she crawled up the bed and wrenched them apart converted the mattress into what felt like a water bed. 

“Sana, stop,” Jeongyeon said groggily but it did nothing to stop her from settling in the spot she’d just teared Jeongyeon and Momo apart to create. 

“No, I missed you two.” It was dark, but Sana’s voice dripped with a pout that the pair were sure she wore on her face. She was just as whiny as the night before.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” But as Jeongyeon lazily moved her head to see the clock on her bedside table, she saw it was early in the morning and instead Sana would see them later today. 

Jeongyeon felt Sana rub her cheek just above her chest trying to get comfortable and she felt the vibrations of her voice against her collarbone as Sana grumbled, “I can't wait that long.”

“You’re so clingy,” Momo replied. The other women agreed: Jeongyeon rolling her eyes and Sana humming with a smile as she brought Momo’s arm to wrap around her like the previous night. She didn’t care that they thought she was clingy. She just wanted to be as close as possible to them. And she received just that as Momo curved her body around Sana’s. Sana was cold from leaving her warm bed and walking here and Momo felt that as her bare legs touched the back of Sana’s legs. She shivered slightly, wanting to turn away from Sana’s cold form and find warmth elsewhere, but her usual source of heat had been stolen by Sana. Instead of turning away, Momo unwrapped her arm from Sana’s cold waist and reached it further towards Jeongyeon. She felt the warmth and comfort that Jeongyeon always gave her as her hand rested on her stomach. Almost instantaneously, Jeongyeon’s free hand, that wasn’t wedged between Sana and Momo, came up to rest on top of Momo’s hand, loosely interlacing a few of their fingers. It was a reassuring touch, a reminder that even though they were a person apart she was still there for her. Momo sighed deeply. 

“Stop breathing in my ear.” Sana complained into the dark.

“Leave if you don’t like it.” Momo grumbled back. 

“No.” Sana quietly said, sad at the thought of having to leave. 

Momo silently cursed Sana. She didn’t want to start a verbal argument at this time of night especially when they weren’t the only ones trying to sleep in this house. She was too tired for that so chose to lightly headbutt Sana’s shoulder. She hoped it would bluntly get her message across, but Sana merely wiggled her hips in response, settling into her position of Jeongyeon and Momo’s warm bodies bracketing her. 

So Momo gave up, closed her eyes and tried to sleep, already knowing the groggy state she’d be in tomorrow morning. 

* * *

They couldn’t continue to call it a once-off or a random visit when Sana snuck into their room for the rest of that week and the next week, and the next. 

It became a regular occurrence that Sana would sneak into their room. Once everyone had said goodnight to one another and they disappeared into their respective bedrooms, Jeongyeon and Momo would get comfortable in bed and then Jeongyeon would count down the minutes until she arrived. Like clockwork she would hear the door to the big bedroom creak and seconds later Sana appear in their room. At least as time went on, Sana would open the door just a crack and slip into the room, now conscious of the amount of light spilling into the bedroom. 

As soon as Sana entered the room, Momo would roll away from Jeongyeon with a huff, giving Sana the space she wanted and Sana would settle into with a content smile. 

Momo wasn’t one to give up in a fight, but Sana was relentlessly clingy. She’d known this long before Sana had started coming into their bed at night. Momo couldn’t mind her own business anywhere without Sana wrapping her hands around her until they met in the front pocket of her hoody, resting her head on her shoulder or looking up expectantly with doe eyes and an open mouth as she silently asked for some of Momo’s food. Momo always gave in because with almost eight years of knowing each other, she knew the consequences of ignoring her or finishing her food without giving Sana a single bite. Momo could whine but Sana could whine for longer and Jeongyeon didn’t deserve that kind of screaming match right now - despite previously engaging in one with the pair for fun when they’d all reached delirium on a music video set. 

Although she knew Sana would get her way, it didn’t mean Momo didn’t like to pretend she hated it. She’d perform a protest whilst both her and Sana knew she would let Sana take much more than her space next to Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon was about the same. She’d pull away from Sana like she was infectious, but if Sana held on long enough or caught Jeongyeon in a particularly forgiving mood then she’d crave the contact Sana was demanding just as much. So when Sana would crawl into bed and run her hand over Jeongyeon’s back, whispering out a soft “Jeongie” as the sleeping girl laid sprawled of her stomach, Jeongyeon would take a few moments to adjust to being awake and Sana’s touch smoothing circles on her back, and then roll over onto her front and open her arms, inviting Sana into them which she always accepted and melted at the touch. But that wasn’t enough, she always needed Momo near her too. That was the reason she came into their bedroom after all: she craved being near _both_ of them. 

“Why don’t you just sleep on the side?” Jeongyeon mumbled one time into the back of Sana’s hair as the latter girl was lying against Momo’s arm and cuddling into her. “Hug one of us instead of breaking us up.”

“I want to cuddle both of you though.” Sana barely explained, yet expected it to be an obvious answer and Jeongyeon merely shook her head. 

It wasn’t a secret that Sana loved to be affectionate with Momo and Jeongyeon. She had a tangible measurement for her affection towards Momo in the form of their couples ring on her left hand, and it barely ever slipped off her middle finger unless persistently convinced by a manager it was necessary for an album shoot. 

When on stage or on set, she felt herself gravitating towards Jeongyeon. Whether it was her peaceful presence that made Sana want to bring her arms around her neck or her childish chaos that made them spin and dance like kids together, she always found herself near Jeongyeon and found comfort in her duality amongst the crowds of people. 

Those items or moments felt almost performative compared to the intimacy of just the three of them together, lying in a bed in the early hours of the morning. As she slept on either of their chests or drew lazy patterns on their exposed thighs that bracketed her and warmed her up, she knew this affection that she searched for was just for her. No cameras, just her.

As the weeks progressed and the bed continued to dip in a now predictable sequence, the evenings became just for Jeongyeon and Momo too. So much so that they didn’t even need to pull apart any longer when Sana arrived. Sana would slip into the room, a journey her feet could trace with her eyes closed, and then slip into the person-shaped space that was already created for her. They were expecting her arrival and it made Sana grin to herself. 

She didn’t even have to spend the first few minutes easing Jeongyeon and Momo into her presence anymore. Instead, she felt tight muscles in thighs relax at her touch and an arm automatically come to cover her waist. Sometimes she felt the gap close after she slotted herself into the space, like the two girls on either side wanted to be as close as possible to her, but she didn’t say anything, happy to place hands under the hem of the bottom of sleep shirts for warmth or kisses on collarbones as a silent goodnight. 

* * *

“Night, Momo,” Jeongyeon yawned. Momo mumbled a reply of something along the lines of “night, Jeongyeonnie” but sleep overpowered the coherence of her words. They lay facing each other, a person’s width apart and their hands interlocked in the middle of the space. Jeongyeon would untangle their fingers when Sana arrived. 

Jeongyeon didn’t have to wait long for the sequence of noises she had memorised to start. A smile crept across her face when she heard the door to Sana’s bedroom open and close as quietly as possible. The way the noise made Jeongyeon smile was like it was a forbidden secret that Sana kept on coming into their bedroom at the dead of night. Like it was so much more scandalous than Sana just coming to sleep in between them. 

Jeongyeon knew the exact number of steps it took Sana to get to their bedroom. Fourteen. She decided to count them almost giddily. 

_One_

_Two_

_Three…_

Jeongyeon had reached seven when the footsteps stopped. She opened her eyes and peered over the covers to see the door, expecting it to crack open any time now. She heard a small creak of a door, but it wasn’t theirs. It was the room in between the big bedroom and Jeongyeon and Momo’s room. It was Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's bedroom and the door closed shut. 

The footsteps didn’t continue, the maknaes' bedroom door didn’t open again nor did Sana make a quick appearance in their room. Maybe Sana had fallen asleep and the noise was just Nayeon going into the maknaes' room to cuddle with Chaeyoung or someone else, but Sana had a pattern. She always snuck into their room at this hour. Maybe she was just late, Jeongyeon reminded herself. She squeezed Momo’s hand that she was still holding and tried to sleep albeit restlessly. 

But when Jeongyeon woke up the next morning, there still lay a Sana sized hole in between her and Momo. The spot was cold as Jeongyeon ran a hand over the sheets and so was her body without the warm memory of Sana’s own pressed against hers. 

It was weird being so far away from Momo too. Sometime in the night, their hands had separated and Momo had turned away from her, arms and legs close to her chest as if shivering from the bitter cold. Jeongyeon shifted towards Momo and rested a hand on her waist and her chin on her upper arm. She heard Momo sigh and visibly relax.

“Morning,” Jeongyeon tried to say softly, but upset was still evident in her voice. 

Momo groaned back a greeting and sighed, but this time not in relaxation, “I feel like shit.”

It was like Momo’s body knew Sana was missing last night without her even being awake. As the weeks had progressed, Sana would stay a little longer in bed with them in the mornings instead of creeping out early and getting a power nap in her own bed. She’d wait for Jeongyeon and Momo to wake up too, or wake them up with tight squeezes and trailing kisses, so she could cuddle them a little longer; they were even more willing to accept her affection when they were recharged from the sleep. Momo would look forward to that part, waking up to both Sana and Jeongyeon’s deep voices thick with rest. She’d watch Sana eventually leave their room and then cosy up to Jeongyeon fighting their loaded schedule and time itself with her protests against getting up.

But now all she had was Jeongyeon’s morning voice and touch greeting her. Not that she didn’t like that. She loved Jeongyeon but it was just different and very unexpected after weeks of Sana inserting herself into their nighttime routine. She wouldn’t have thought she’d be tossing and turning all night over Sana not being in their bed unlike a few weeks ago when Sana’s presence under their sheets had made her restless and disoriented. 

“I’m gonna go make breakfast.” Jeongyeon said distractedly, with one final squeeze of Momo’s waist and then got out from under the covers. 

Momo pulled herself out of bed and trailed behind Jeongyeon. She definitely didn’t want to be in this bed without Jeongyeon as well as Sana. Leaving their bedroom, she pulled on a navy hoodie, tugging the drawstrings of the hood taunt, already feeling her bad mood creeping up her neck. 

“You two look like shit.” Jihyo threw at them like a greeting as she sipped on her tea at the kitchen table. Jihyo was right, they entered the room like a pair of walking corpses, barely picking up their feet as they trudged into the kitchen. 

“Thanks,” Jeongyeon replied deadpanned, tilting her head at Jihyo in annoyance which only made Jihyo smile wider.

“You’re welcome,” Jihyo practically sung, a noise too cheerful for Jeongyeon and Momo’s tired eyes and slow reactions. She placed her bowl and mug in the sink with a clank and disappeared down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

Like clockwork, Jeongyeon walked to the kettle, pressed the button down to boil it and searched the cupboards for coffee and mugs. She always made coffee for her and Momo in the morning and Momo was always grateful for the wake up call. She definitely needed it this morning as she pushed herself up to sit on the counter next to where Jeongyeon had placed the mugs.

“Good morning!” The pair heard a sweet voice call as they entered the kitchen. It was Sana, but without being able to recognise her voice, Jeongyeon could have recognised her touch as Sana wrapped herself around her back, bringing her arms around her just below her chest to hold her tight. Jeongyeon recalled countless nights Sana had done just the same, but instead horizontally. 

Sana was becoming used to her touch easing Jeongyeon, but instead, she felt her tense up between her arms and grumpily murmur out a “morning.” Momo didn’t say anything.

“I missed you two last night.” Sana said, in a dreamlike voice, picturing how content she always was when sandwiched between the two girls. She turned her head to face Momo next to them, pressing her cheek to Jeongyeon’s back. 

Sana received barely any response to her declaration, only a small laugh from Jeongyeon as she poured hot water into two mugs. She pulled her head off Jeongyeon’s back and looked between her and Momo in confusion.

“What’s the matter?”

“Where were you last night?” Momo said timidly, barely looking up from her hands which rested in her lap. Her hood shielded the top half of her face. 

“I was with Dahyun. She told me she wasn’t feeling well so I went to look after her.” Sana explained calmly, still confused by the pair’s coldness. Normally their withdrawal when Sana appeared in their bed was a facade that she could quickly warm up and mould against the shape of her own body, but this time Jeongyeon wasn’t soothed by her touch nor was Momo eased by her words. 

She broke away from Jeongyeon and shuffled a few steps over to Momo, placing her hands on her knees, but Momo didn’t react.  
  


“Couldn’t Tzuyu or Chaeyoung have looked after her?” Momo asked. She knew it was selfish but she couldn’t help herself. 

“I wanted to make sure she was okay.” Sana explained, furrowing her eyebrows. And now she wanted to make sure Momo was okay as the girl continued to stare at her hands in her lap. Sana ran her hands a little further up past her knees and then back down to her previous spot, the repetitive motion trying to comfort her. Sana knew why they were acting like this and despite their quietness and set jaws, she couldn’t help but grin a little. Her hands mirrored her smugness when they travelled further up Momo’s thighs. 

“So you did miss me then?” Sana said, a smirk set on her lips and twinkling in her eyes. She heard the spoon in Jeongyeon’s hand clink against the side of the mug as she stirred the coffee, Sana knowing that her playfulness had thrown her off guard. 

Momo simply huffed, bringing her head up to look at Sana, her eyes now visible under her hood, “Well, it’s hard not to when you’ve been sleeping in our bed for the past month. You kind of get used to it.”

Sana chewed over Momo’s deflection. She knew this was the closest she was going to get to a gushing declaration of undying need for her in their bed from Momo or Jeongyeon, but that was okay. They worked in different ways and expressed their affection and admiration in less conventional terms than a simple “I missed you”. She liked that about them.

Sana reached for Momo’s joined hands that rested in her own lap, covering them with her own. She looked over to Jeongyeon who had finished distracting herself with making coffee and found a new distraction of sipping her coffee even though it was way too hot to drink. Then she looked back at Momo and dipped her head down a little to look up at the girl on the counter. “You two don’t have to be jealous, you know? I didn’t lie when I said I missed you two last night.”

“I…” Momo started to reply. Sana saw something in her eyes and then watched Momo chew her lip a little like she was fighting with the words she wanted to say, “...Okay.” 

Maybe Sana would have been disheartened by Momo’s word of indifference, but the way Momo’s hands moved to hold her hands like a reflex reaction when Sana tried to pull away, said a lot more than indifference to Sana. The touch was brief, lasted shorter than Momo enunciating the word okay, but it said all that Sana needed from the pair. 

* * *

It was stupid to stay awake and wait for Sana to appear in their bed after she never arrived the previous night, but Jeongyeon and Momo couldn’t help but wait for her; the silence in the room thick with anticipation. It was like muscle memory, pulling apart to make a Sana sized space between them. They couldn’t shake the reflex. 

It was even stupider the way their hearts skyrocketed into their throats when they heard the click of Sana’s bedroom door open. It was a mundane sound, doors opened and closed all the time, but this particular sound signified the beginning of a sequence of noises that lead to Sana peeking her head, a hand, and then the rest of her body through the crack in the open doorway. All but once it started that sequence anyway. 

Jeongyeon counted the number of creaking footsteps down the hallway like a habit, a reluctant habit this time. But then the steps didn’t stop halfway like last night and they got closer and closer until there was a creak of their own door and light invaded their room, creating a slither of their bed to glow. 

Their anxiety slipped away and in its place a large grin across their faces. But then that smile quickly disappeared, both Jeongyeon and Momo squeezing their eyes and mouths closed shut as if pretending to be asleep like a parent had just poked their head into their room to check they were sleeping soundly. They couldn’t handle the smugness of Sana knowing they were waiting for her. They’d keep the swelling feelings in their chests to themselves. 

The first dip of Sana’s knee pushed down against the mattress and then another and another as she crept up the bed in a sequence of shifting weight and sighing springs. The duvet was tugged down a little as Sana slipped under the sheets, cold air inching in with her but neither Jeongyeon and Momo moved. 

They were trying to keep up their act, but it didn’t work that well as when Sana settled into her space on the mattress, Jeongyeon couldn’t help shifting her hips closer and Momo felt herself lean back into Sana’s embrace; Sana was close yet not close enough for their liking. 

“I know you guys are awake,” Sana called out into the silence, amusement clear in her voice. She couldn’t help teasing, “It’s okay that you waited up for me.”

“We did not wait up for you.” Jeongyeon stated slowly as she pressed herself closer to the back of Sana’s body, Sana could feel her steady breath on her neck and in between her shoulder blades.

“Yeah, you woke me up when you came in.” Momo murmured in agreement, her voice thick with sleep as she pretended she had just woken up.

“Sure.” Sana hummed as she brought her arm up to hold Momo’s torso. A hand ran over Sana’s arm, pulling her impossibly closer. Their body language and the little room that Sana had to move around spoke volumes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t sleep here last night.” Sana apologised. She sighed into the hugs she was giving and receiving, she had missed being like this even if it was for just one night.

“It’s okay, Dahyun needed you,” Momo reassured, covering Sana’s hand on her stomach with her own, “I shouldn’t have been mad about it.”

“Yeah, I know, but I still feel bad.”

“You shouldn’t though,” Jeongyeon cut in with a firm yet calming voice, “all that matters is that Dahyun is feeling better.” 

Jeongyeon had such a caring side to her. Nothing was ever ill-intentioned with Jeongyeon. If she was playing a prank on one of the girls or telling them to take the trash out, it came from a place of love. She radiated warmth both emotionally and physically and Sana loved that about her as she felt her warm body press against her like a heated blanket, taking the stress of their day away. 

But then there was something even more intense and warm when she was paired with Momo. Their personalities burnt so bright together that they either bubbled over into fits of giggles on the practice room floor or brought some equilibrium and tranquility to one another by just a simple look. And Sana was intrigued by this combination, entranced by their aura. With her hands around their waists and legs intertwined with their legs, she wanted to shine in the light and see what new chemical reaction the three of them could make together. 

“I should have never come to sleep in your bed that first night.” She piped up.

“Why?” Jeongyeon questioned quietly, moving her head closer to Sana, burying it in the curve between her neck and shoulder like Sana’s words would make her disappear.

“Because now I can’t sleep without you two.” Sana announced, feeling Jeongyeon’s lips graze her skin and the vibrations making her hairs stand up as words passed Jeongyeon’s lips.

“Me too.”

“Yeah, you really fucked up our routine.” Momo let out, but turned her head against the pillow so Sana could see the smile on her lips. Sana laughed lightly at the comment and felt the lips on her neck curve into a smile.

“I’m sorry.” Sana tried to sound endearing, but her laugh still radiated through.

“You’re forgiven.” Momo said tenderly and then sighed a little. Sure Sana had ruined her and Jeongyeon’s old routine, but the three of them had silently developed a new one in the darkness of the early hours of the morning. She welcomed the new addition yet still felt Jeongyeon’s presence just as much, radiating through Sana or from Jeongyeon herself as she reached a hand to rest somewhere on her body. 

Momo felt content and Sana was sure she heard the words “we missed you” slip past Momo’s lips and Jeongyeon’s lips hummed in agreement against her neck before pressing a small kiss here. It was a tender moment but she couldn’t help spoiling it with her cheer.

“What did you say!?” Sana said, eyebrows raised and disbelief in her voice as she shifted on the mattress, turning onto her front so she could look between Jeongyeon and Momo. She clutched a hand to her neck and gaped at the pair, but they both barely reacted to her fast movements, still lying in the positions that Sana had just untangled herself from.

“Nothing...” Momo said, trying to deescalate the situation. She knew she shouldn’t have said that to Sana just when she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Sana’s overreaction had reluctantly pulled her back to consciousness.

“Yeah, you did!” Sana drummed her hands against the mattress in her excitement, “You said you missed me and you agreed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sana. We’re both asleep right now. Momo and I are sleep talking so nothing that comes out of our mouths makes any sense.” Jeongyeon explained monotonously. 

“Yeah, pass the giraffe,Tzuyu.” Momo said with a distant tone like she was dreaming. Jeongyeon spluttered out a laugh and Momo couldn’t help following suit. 

“Ugh, you two are so annoying.” Sana whined, throwing her head back in frustration. 

“Lie down,” Jeongyeon tugged Sana back down by the fabric of her shirt, instantly laying a leg over her hip to stop her from moving again. Sana wasn’t planning on going anywhere, smoothing her hand across Jeongyeon’s thigh on the way to hold Momo close to her once more. She traced the contours of their bodies like they were one body joined together around her. She hoped to become lost and absorbed into it. 

“Goodnight.” Sana mumbled into Momo’s shoulder. She felt her heart rate settle from the excitement. She felt her breathing start to match the deep rise and fall of Jeongyeon and Momo’s own, mixing together and singing in her ear like a lullaby as she drifted to sleep. 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but there's practically no jeongsamo on here which is not okay because they're one of the best poly ships.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow me on twitter (@ultjeonghyo) and lemme know that you thought in the comments or send me a cc (link pinned in my twitter acc). I also have a Ko-Fi if you want to donate, but absolutely no pressure.
> 
> See you next time :))


End file.
